Dream Come True
by MDfanfiction27
Summary: Mason has had a hard life. From nearly dying at birth to being bullied his whole school life, to having friends that don't know when to lay off. His only wish it to be a superhero. What happens when his dream comes true? Well, what are you waiting for? Read to find out! Warning: Yaoi (slash or boy x boy) inside. Please no bad/mean reviews. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Dream Come True**

**Chapter 1**

**Written By: Mason Dawe**

**Hey everyone, I just wanted to say that I made this story to sort of prove a theory. The theory I'm going to try and prove is that the mind is a gateway into the multiverse, if this works, well, it works, but if it doesn't it doesn't. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this story and I ****will**** be continuing it for a bit, so yeah. Anyways, enjoy!**

He walked up the steep hill to the highway of his town on a bright crisp fall morning. Music blasting through his ears as he walked with his bookbag on his back, his satchel around his torso and his lunch box in his hand. He took a breath as he felt his tired body begining to tire from his early morning wake up call. The 13 year old, blond haired and blue eyed boy sighed, pressing on to the top of the hill. Mason sighed again before taking out his school schedule. It was day 9 on his schedule, his five classes of the day were social studies, french, math, english and tech. Today was one of the more boring days on his fourteen day schedule.

"Fragging perfect." Mason mutered under his breath as he continued his walk, putting his schedule back into his pocket. He then reched into his other pocket and pulled out his ipod and checked the time. 8:20 A.M. Mason sighed as he crossed the highway quickly, putting his ipod back into his pocket as he did. Once across the street Mason slowed down his pace and relaxed a little as he saw the high school just down the street. As his music played Mason's mind began to wonder. He began to think up new issues of 'the son of SpideyPool: Spiderboy', his favorite creation of all time. He thought of a story where himself and Spiderboy would meet in Mason's own univer. As the thoughts continued to dance in his mind Mason felt something jump up high, using him as support for the jump.

"Meow!" A familliar voice said from behind Mason before a long black haired girl walked into Mason's line of vision.

"Hi Alicia." Mason said with a slight smile as he took out one of his two earbuds in order to listen to Alicia as he listened to his music. "How was your weekend?" Alicia shrugged.

"It was okay. I had to babysit my brother for a little while. But besides that everything was great. How about you? How was your weekend?"

"Well . . ." Mason began to say before pausing, thinking about how to tell her how his weekend was without giving away that he wrote fanfiction. Mason never told anyone that he wrote fanfiction, hardly a person knew he was bisexual, and because a lot of people were extremely religious in his town Mason kept it all a secret. Only a few people knew his secret and they all promised to keep it. But none of his best friends knew his secret, which made Mason feel like a total douche for keeping it from them.

"Well? Well what?" Alicia asked as the two reached the high school, both walking to the side entrance.

"Well it was boring and I-" Mason said before being cut off by his best friend Nick, who raced over with their other friend Austin.

"Alicia! Alicia! ALICIA!" Nick said loudly.

"What?! What?! WHAT?!"

"Hi." Nick said with his usual joyful smile, signalling he was in a hyper mood.

"Really Nick?" Alicia asked with a smile. Nick laughed a little as he, Ailcia and Austin began a conversation, leaving out Mason. As the three talk Mason could practically feel something flowing over him, like a symbiote from the Spider-Man comics, but he quickly buried whatever the feeling was into his heart, trapping it.

"You okay Mason?" Austin asked Mason, nudging the tall 13 year old in the ribs, bringing him back to reality.

"Y-Yeah . . . I'm fine." Mason said before the warning bell for first period rang. The group of four friends began to walk inside with everyone else.

**. . .**

The first two periods had just ended and it was now recess. Mason was the first one outside, he was fast and he knew his way around his new school. He had one of the best minds in grade 9, or at least that's what his friends all said. Mason quickly walked across the parking lot towards the old stone stairs. Mason walked up to the top of the stairs, taking a seat before noticing his friends racing towards him. Before the five friends reached him Mason looked behind him and looked at where the old stone stairs contined on, which was only a meter, before they haulted at a point, not seeming to go anywhere. Thoughts ran through Mason's mind of why the stone path just ended, maybe it was a hidden portal to another universe or a magic boarder between relams.

"Mason? What are you looking at?" Mason's distant relative Kelly asked him before e came back to reality.

"Oh, uh . . . just a bug that caught my eye." Mason said as he opened his lunch box, taking out his recess.

"Hey Mason, look." Nick said pointing towards a little spider that was crawling up Mason's leg. Mason looked down at the little spider, thinking that it might be looking back at him. Then the spider raised one of it's front legs and waved it, making Mason widen his eyes in surprise. A split second later Mason saw Nick's hand swipe the spider to the ground before Nick squished it with his foot. "Got it!" Nick said loudly.

"Really Nick?!" Mason said with an angry tone.

"What?"

"You know exactly what Nick."

"Oh, this."

"What if that spider was a Joltik?! Would you have killed it then?!"

"Noooo . . . but-"

"No but's Nick, I'm in no mood." Mason said as he remembered how many times Nick had done this before. Killing many spiders for his amusement.

"So Mason," Alicia began as she changed the subject, knowing how much Mason hated having this conversation with Nick. "how's the theory coming along?" Mason sighed before taking a bite out of his apple.

"Slowly." Mason replied with his mouth full. He then swallowed. "I'm really hoping it works because all I want to do is help people. And at the same time, I just want to be something I've always wanted to be. You know?" Alicia nodded.

"Um, know what?" Kelly asked confused.

"Yeah what?" Jessica (the sixth member of the group), Austin and Nick all asked at around the same time.

"Alicia can you tell them pl-" Mason began to say before the third peiod warning bell rang. Mason sighed as he grabbed his things and stood up. "We'll tell you at lunch."

**. . .**

It was the third period of day nine, which meant math class. Mason hated math most of the time, but today wasn't too bad. He had been the first one finished with his math work so he had some free time. Mason was currently writing the next chapter of his newest story 'Dream Come True' for . His train of thought was traveling at a million miles an hour, thinking up more things to add to the plot than he could jot down. Mason's thoughts suddenly slammed to a hault as he felt a tapping on his shoulder.

"Psst! Mason!" Mason heard his old friend Mackenzie whisper from behind him. Mason rolled his eyes slightly, thinking Mackenzie was going to make a joke before he turned around.

"Yeah?"

"What do you think I should write for the short story asignment in language?" Mackenzie asked, making Mason's eyes widen slightly. That asignment was given out three days ago and was due by Tuesday! Mackenzie still didn't have it done?!

"I think you should write about what you feel strongest about. Like, you know how you love 'friday the 13th'?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, write about that, make a fanfiction, or make a whole new story, but keep the slasher-flick theme." Mason explained to Mackenzie

"Okay, thanks Mason, I'm glad I have a friend like you. Someone who'll always be there for me." Mackenzie said with a smile before returning to his work. Mason smilied back before turning back around in his seat.

**. . .**

"So, what were you going to say at recess Mason?" Jessica asked Mason as he finished his sandwhich. Mason rolled his eyes before swallowing.

"I wasn't going to say anything. Alicia was going to explain for me, remember?" Mason said as he took out a orange kool-aid jammer from his lunch box.

"Well, Alicia what was it?" Nick asked Alicia. The small black haired girl paused for a moment.

"Well, Mason has this theory that the mind is a gateway to other universe, and so he's writing a story to connect another univers with this one, hoping that the events in the story come true here." Alicia explained to the group. Kelly, Nick, Austin and Jessica all paused for a moment.

"So, he's trying to become a superhero?" Nick asked. Alicia nodded. Nick chuckled a little.

"I think that's a really smart idea." Kelly said with a kind smile.

"Yeah, I think so too." Jessica said as Austin nodded his head in agreement. Mason smilied.

"Why are you so obessed with superheroes?" Nick asked. Mason rolled his eyes, thinking about how many times this had hapened in the past.

"Beause I find them cool. Just like you and Pokémon." Mason explained as the bell rang.

**. . .**

Mason walked down the steep hill. School was now over and Mason was lucky enough to get no homework. Once he was at the bottom of the hill he walked a few more feet towards the only red house on the street. He smilied at the house, excited to see his grandmother Dawe. Mason walked up to the front door and rang the door bell three times, signalin to his grandmother he was home before entering the house.

"Hi Nan!" Mason called out as he took off his bookbag, shoes and grey hoodie. Still wearing his satchel Mason lay his lunch box down on the porch bench, along with all his other stuff.

"How was school?" Mason's grandmother asked as Mason walked up the small staircase to the kitchen area.

"Good. Well, mostly. You know, school being school and all." Mason said as he got himself a glass of orange juice.

"Well, we all have to go through it." Mason's grandmother said as she took a seat at the kitchen table. Mason shrugged.

"Yeah, well it's a pain in the butt." Mason said before the phone rang. Mason's grandmother got up and walked over to the phone before checking the caler I.D.

"Mason, it's your father, I think you should anwser it." Mason's grandmother said. Mason groaned slightly before getting up from where he sat , walking over to the phone. Mason then lifted the phone off of the reciever.

"Hello?" Mason said into the phone with a regretful ton in his voice as thoughts of Spiderboy fighting supervillians danced in his head. Mason couldn't stand his father. Always putting him down, saying that he couldn't wait to see his son and that he would always be there when it really counted. That was bull. When Mason's father was home he'd never be in the same room with his son anymore that two minutes before racing off to meet with some friends, and when Mason was bullied, his father would be out partying with friends.

_"Hey bud! How was school?"_

"It was alright."

_"No girls chasing you?"_

"Nope."

_"Good. You're too young for that yet."_

_Says the man who tricked my mom into having sex you douche._ Mason thought as he replied. "Yeah, I am. I gotta go dad, I have homework."

_"Alright, see you later bud. Oh, can you put nan on the phone please?"_

"Sure. Nan, dad wants you." Mason said before passing his grandmother the phone. Mason then walked out of the room and began doing his chores.

**. . .**

Mason punched the punching bag as hard as he could, letting out all of his anger at that moment. He couldn't stand it. He couldn't stand how for so long he had been there for eveyrone around him, helping them and being there when they weredoen and in return, he was treated like dirt. For as long as he could remember he'd been there for everyone around him and allhe'd get in return would be something full of hate. Mason growled before throwing one last punch. Tears began to form in his eyes. All of his pain was kept inside, hardly ever let out. Only in his stories was his pain ever released. Mason always felt like he had to hold things together, that he was in the center of all of his family's pain. And it was actually true. Many times he would have noticed the consequences of the things he did. And they were all painful for his family. He didn't want that. He didn't want to cause them pain. So, he kept his own pain inside, knowing that if he was faking being happy, everyone else would actually be happy. And truth be told, he was good at faking being happy. Mason sighed before wiping away his tears, taking a deep breathe and left his grandmother's garage.

**. . .**

"Mom, I'm home!" Mason called out as he entered his home. No response. "Figures." Mason muttered under his breath before making his way upstairs to his room. Once he entered his room, Mason closed and locked the door behind him before sitting down at his work area. He sighed, glad to be where he felt like he belonged. Mason then opened his laptop and began to type what he had written in school today for the second chapter of 'Dream Come True'. As he began to write the chapter he smilied at the part hehad left off at, knowing that his theory was proven by what happened by the day's events. Mson then turned around and came face to face with Spiderboy. The creation he had made as a child when his mother had been in the hostpital for the first time and had manifested into a huge part of Mason's life was standing infront of him at this very moment. Mason smilied, finding it hard to believe this day had come.

"Mason . . . you know what? I'm not going to bother with the usual power-bistowing scrap. I'm just going to be myself with this. Out of all the original yous in the mulitverse, you have been through the most. And because of how you've dealt with it all so well, you are the one who gets my powers." Spiderboy said as he took a need out of his belt. "You've earned it." Spidebroy said, taking Mason's hand and injecting the contents of the needle into him.

"Woah!" Mason said as he felt himself becoming more full of energy. Mason then noticed the suitcase next to Spiderboy on the floor. "Is that mine?" Mason asked. Spiderboy nodded. Mason reached over and picked up the suitcase before opening it. His very own Spiderboy costume was inside with a cylinder continaer full of red goo. "AWESOME!" Mason said before closing the suitcase, setting it down on his bed before standing up. "Thank you so much!" Mason said as he hugged Spiderboy.

"No Mason, thank yourself, without you I wouldn't exist." Spiderboy said with a sight smile before the two eparated from their hug. "And I also got you him." Spiderboy sid gesturing to a yellow and black mech in the corner of the room. Mason's eyes widened.

"No way!" Mason said as he walked up to Bumblebee from Transformers: Prime. Bmblebee smilied at Mason.

"Yes, way." Bumblebee said before Mason hugged him. Bumblebee hugged back.

"Bumblebee can stil talk in bleep, change his colors from yellow and black to black and yellow and he has the whole size-change feature that my 'Bee has. So, yeah." Spiderboy said as Mason and Bumblebee separated from there hug. "And he's all yours." Spiderboy said before opening a reality portal. "You two have fun. I'll talk to you later." Spiderboy said before disappearing into the reality portal, closing it behind him. Mason and Bumblebee just starred at each other, not doing a thing.

"So, what do you wanna do?" Bumblebee asked Mason, who's face was now pure red.

"Um . . . I guess I should get to bed, I'm starting to feel a bit tired." Mason said before laying down onto his bed. Bumblebee then joined him.

"Alright. Well, good night Mason." Bumblebee said before closing his optics. Mason smilied as Bumblebee wrapped his arms around him.

"Good night 'Bee." Mason said before drifting off to sleep.

**End of chapter 1! Please stay tuned for chapter 2! No bad/mean reviews please! Take care guys peace!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dream Come True**

**Chapter 2**

**Written By: Mason Dawe**

His alarm went off, making Mason shift in his bed. As the alarm continued to sound, Mason continued to awaken. Finally after a couple of minutes he rolled over towards his ipad and turned off the alarm. Mason sat up in his bed, not wanting to do a thing at the moment. Mason glanced over at the time. 5:30 A.M.

"Why do I wake up so early again?" Mason asked himself before his room door opened.

"Good morning sleepy head." Bumblebee said as he walked into Mason's room. Mason's eyes widened in shock.

"Wa-Wait! Last night actually happened?" Mason asked loudly. Bumblebee merely nodded in response. "Yes! It worked! My theory worked!" Mason said loudly before hugging Bumblebee.

"Didn't we already do the whole hugging thing?" Bumblebee asked with a raised optic. Mason smilied.

"Yeah, but I'm kinda in a hugging mood."

"Okay, I think you should get ready for school now . . ." Bumblebee said after a few moments of silence. No response. "Mason?" Bumblebee said. Mason groaned slightly.

"Do I have to?" Mason asked, making Bumblebee chuckle a little.

"Yes, you do." Bumblebee replied with a smile as he gently pushed Mason off his frame. Mason then sighed in defeat, knowing that he had to go to school.

"Fine, you win." Mason said as he began down stairs with Bumblebee right behind him. "So, what did you do while I was asleep?" Mason asked before walking into the kitchen, his eyes widening as he stopped dead in his tracks.

"I made you some breakfast." Bumblebee said as he and Mason walked towards the kitchen table where a plate of bacon and eggs with two slices of toast and a glass of choclate milk awaited them.

"Wow . . . how'd you . . .?" Mason asked as he sat down at the table.

"Make it? Spiderboy . . . the other Spiderboy implanted some things into my mind to make living with you less confusing." Bumblebee explained as Mason began eating.

"Oh . . . well okay then." Mason said with his mouth full before swallowing the already chewed food. "So why'd you decide to come here in the first place?" Mason asked before he began to eat more of what was on his plate. Bumblebee paused, trying hard to find a way to explain simply.

"I kinda needed a break from all of the drama in my life, I thought this would be a nice get away." Bumblebee explained with a slight smile. Mason smilied back as he finished his meal. "So, do you want to go and try on your costume?"

"Sure, but I don't know where it is. I laid the suitcase on my bed last night, right?" Mason said as he brought his dishes to the sink.

"Yeah, you did. But I put it under your bed before I fell asleep." Bumblebee explained as the two walked upstairs, back to Mason's room.

"Okay, well give me a sec to change." Mason said before entering his room, closing the door behind him. A few moments passed before Mason said anything else. "Oh . . . wow. Didn't think my body would change! Everything's . . . bigger."

"Yeah. I kinda noticed that when I walked into your room earlier." Bumblebee replied.

"What do you mean?"

"Um . . . what's the easy way to say it? You had a . . . hard-on when you woke up." Bumblebee said before a pause washed over the two. "Mason?" Bumblebee called out before Mason's room door opened. Mason was in the doorway, wearing his Spiderboy costume with his smbiote container in hand. Bumblebee's optics widened as his faceplate turned a bright red. Mason smilied from under his mask before transforming to his normal form, but this time only wearing a red muscle shirt with a 'Transformers: Dark of the Moon' boxers. Bumblebee's face plate turned even redder at what Mason said next.

"You can come in now if you want."

"Um . . . Okay." Bumblebee said as he walked into Mason's room, closing and locking the door behind him.

"So, what are you going to do while I'm at school today 'Bee?" Mason asked as he grabbed his autobot shirt out of his closet before taking off his muscle shirt, throwing it into the hamper before turning to Bumblebee.

"I'm going with you to school today, actually." Bumblebee said as Mason put on his shirt. Mason paused as he reached for his normal dark-blue jeans.

"What?!"

"Yeah, I'm going with you to school." Bumblebee repeated as Mason put on his jeans. The tall, blond-haired and blue-eyed 13 (almost 14) year old boy walked over to his work desk and grabbed his wallet, keys, ipod touch and school schedule.

"Well, alright. If you really want to. Sure." Mason said as he grabbed his socks from his dresser before putting them on.

"AWESOME! This's gonna be great!" Bumblebee said loudly before he reached over and grabbed the symbiote container, which Mason was looking for. "Here you go."

"Thanks 'Bee." Mason said with a smile.

"No problem." Bumblebee replied with a smile as Mason opened the container, releasing the red symbiote, which attached itself to Mason instantly.

"Okay Rage, be good. Okay?" Mason said as the symbiote buried itself into Mason's bloodstream quickly. "Okay, good. Well, I'm going to go and pack my lunch for school. You wanna help 'Bee?"

"Actually, I already made you your lunch. It's on the counter, right next to the fridge." Bumblebee said with a comforting smile.

"Okay, well I guess we should get to school." Mason said before he went to get the last of his things.

**. . .**

All of the students looked over to the yellow and black muscle car that entered the parking lot. They watched as the car stopped infront of the side entrance where everyone was waiting for the doors to open. Mason then got out of the passenger seat, holding all of his things. Once Mason was out of the car, the door closed and Bumblebee transformed into his robot mode as he changed his size to human.

"So, this is your town's high school! Nice." Bumblebee said with a smile as everyone's mouthes practicaly hit the ground in shock.

"Yeah it's okay I guess." Mason said with a shrug as he heard someone running up to him, yet his new spider sense didn't go off. Mason then felt the person grab him by the shoulders and jumped up.

"Meow." Alicia said in a joyful voice before noticing Bumblebee. Her eyes widened as her mouth dropped. "No! Way!" Alicia said loudly. Mason and Bumblebee both smilied slightly. "Oh my god! I never thought I'd see the day! Bumblebee, here and me with him!" Alicia said as she tried to hug Bumblebee. Mason then grabbed Alicia by the houlder, stopping her dead in her tracks.

"Didn't you tell me that if you ever met 'Bee you'd be cool?" Mason asked with a teasing smile before pulling Alicia back a little from Bumblebee.

"Well, that was before he was here in the flesh!" Alicia said excitedly.

"In the metal actually." Mason corrected.

"Oh, whatever." Alicia replied, rolling her eyes.

"So by her reaction . . . I'm guessing I'm famous in this universe." Bumblebee said with a slight smile before the bell rang.

"Sort of." Mason replied as the doors to the school opened, letting everyone into the school. Mason and Bumblebee then went upstairs and to Mason's locker.

"See ya later Mason!" Alicia said with a happy expression on her face before adding. "Bye 'Bee!"

"She's kinda creepy." Bumblebee said as Mason opened his locker and gathered his things for his first two classes, which were english then gym.

"Well, her full nickname is Alice Creepypasta Butterfly." Mason said as he closed his locker.

"Why butterfly?"

"Nick saw a butterfly on the first day of school."

"Oh . . . Okay."

"That's what I said too." Mason said with a chuckle before he felt three people shove him, forcing him to drop his books and pencil case. _Didn't even notice them infront of me! I must've ignored my spider sense._ Mason thought as he collected his things.

"Oops! Sorry Mason! Need a hand?" Mason heard Aaron, the main nineth grade bully say from behind him. "Oh, I also found a five dollar bill if you need the money." Aaron said before he and his friends Andrew and Francise began to laugh. Mason narrowed his eyes. He hated Aaron. For as long as he could remember Aaron and his friends mocked Mason because he lived in a duplex apartment, his mother had a mental illness and most of all because Mason and his mother had been struggling with money for the past couple of years.

"Shut up Aaron." Mason said as he stood up. Aaron merely chuckled.

"Looks like someone doesn't have a sense of humor." Aaron said with his usual smug smile. Mason narrowed his eyes before turning to go to class.

"What was that all about?" Bumblebee asked. Mason didn't reply.

**. . .**

English class was over, there wasn't any homework and the class was dismissed early for gym. Mason and Bumblebee were at Mason's locker. Mason quickly placed his books into his locker and closed the metalic door before locking his locker.

"So, where to now?" Bumblebee asked with a raised optic as he and Mason walked down the hall.

"The gym." Mason said before pausing. "I just realized that when Mr. Johnson did the attendence he called out 'Bumblebee'. Since when do you go to school here?" Mason asked. Bumblebee smilied.

"Since Spiderboy . . . or the other you put me here. He has everything set up so I can go to school here . . . with you." Bumblebee explained as he faceplate turned bright red.

"Well, that makes sense." Mason said as he and Bumblebee walked down a set of side stairs towards the gym.

"Hey Mason! You want this five bucks or not?" Aaron called out to Mason from up the hall towards the gym. Mason growled slightly. "Ah, there's that temper."

"Do you know when to ever shut up Aaron?" Mason asked as he passed the bully.

"Only when I feel like it." Aaron said as he followed Mason and Bumblebee. "So, how has your mom been? Has she finally done something crazy?" Aaron asked with an extremely smug grin on his face. Mason stopped dead in his tracks. "Oh! Did I strike a nerv?" Aaron asked before Mason did a spin kick, aiming right for Aaron's head. Mason then stopped his kick just before impact, making Aaron turn white.

"I'd advise you shut up now." Mason said as he put his leg back down before he turned around and began walking again.

"Hey Mason, is he like your boyfriend or something?" Aaron asked with his smug grin back on his face. Mason turned around and walked up to Aaron. There was a long pause. "Well?" Aaron asked again before Mason punched Aaron dead-center in his face, sending him to the floor.

"You really need to learn self-control." Mason said before he and Bumblebee continued to the gym. "And yes. He's my boyfriend." Mason added before kissing Bumblebee on the cheek, making the yellow and black mech blush.

**. . .**

Gym class was now half over and the gym was plit into two main groups. The people who wanted to play batminton and the people who wanted to play basketball. The people who didn't want to play ether game just walked around the gym. Mason and Bumblebee were just walking and talking, just enjoying their time together.

"So then I'm chased about three kilometers down the street by Spitfire, who is as fast as can be and when I tur-" Bumblebee said, telling his story before a bell sounded. Not the normal school bell, but a lockdown bell.

"Everyone to the equipment room! Quickly!" Mr. Alexander, the gym teacher said as most of the sixty (yes sixty gym students!) students ran to the room.

" 'Bee you stay here, I'm going to go see what I can do." Mason said before going into stealth mode and leaving the gym.

"Good luck Mason." Bumblebee said before racing to the equipment room.

**End of chapter 2! Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Stay tuned for the next chapter which is coming soon and take care (No bad/mean reviews)! PEACE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dream Come True**

**Chapter 3**

**Written By: Mason Dawe**

Mason stopped in the middle of the hall that lead to the gym before transforming into Spiderboy and leaping to the ceiling, entering stealth mode at the same time.

_Wow, it's hard to believe I only got these powers just yesterday! It's like I've had them for years!_ Spiderboy thought as he began to crawl through the halls carefully. After a few minutes of crawling he felt a strange tingle coming from his head. _So that's what a spider sense wanring feels like. Cool!_ Spiderboy thought as a thug completely dressed in black walked into the hallway just beneath Spiderboy. The red and black superhero paused for a moment before dropping down to the floor quitely, not making a sound. _Okay, just gotta be quite and take him out quickly._ Spiderboy thought before tapping the thug on the shoulder. Once the thug turned around completely Spiderboy punched him in the face, knocking him out. _Lights out._ Spiderboy thought before his spider sense went off again.

"Don't move freak." Another thug said from behind Spiderboy, pressing the barrel of his shotgun to Spiderboy's head.

"Why are people so rude now-a-days?" Spiderboy asked before leaping over the thug, avoiding his shot before taking away his weapon. "Nighty night afthole!" Spiderboy said before knocking the thug out.

**. . .**

The gym's equipment room was a buzz of panic and excitement. The students continued to ask Mr. Alexander if this was planned or not.

"ALRIGHT! THAT'S ENOUGH!" Mr. Alexander yelled, making the room instantly quite. "This isn't a drill. This's real life. So be quite!" Mr. Alexander said before sitting down on the floor. Bumblebee sighed before closing his optics, putting his head back before opening his optics again, looking up at the ceiling.

_This wasn't what I hoped for. I wish things went as planned._ Bumblebee thought as he felt something poke his arm. The yellow and black mech looked over at the source of the annoyance. It was Alicia. Alicia smilied slightly and waved to the mech. Bumblebee did the same.

**. . .**

_There, that's the last of them. Thank god that was all of them. Now to get back to my class and . . . No, I can't. I need an excuse for why I wasn't there._ Spiderboy thought as he crawled towards the gym from the ceiling. Spiderboy then stopped and thought about what to do next. Then he nodded before exiting the school.

**. . .**

A half an hour later the RCMP (Royal Canadian Mounted Police) arrived at the scene. The students and staff were all let out of their hiding places. The officers told the school that the student Mason Dawe had exited the school building and ran all the way to the police station to inform them of the situation. And once they got there they found all seven men covered in some sort of substance.

"You really ran all the way to the police station?!" Nick asked Mason as they, Alicia and Bumblebee were walking home from school.

"Yeah. I knew it was on the other side of town, but I didn't care, people needed the help. So, yeah." Mason explained as the four crossed the highway.

"Well, at least we don't have homework!" Alicia said as she finally stopped talking to Bumblebee. "See ya guys later!" Alicia said before racing off in the other direction of where the three were walking.

"Bye Alicia!" Mason and Nick replied as Bumblebee just waved.

"Well, I better run home too, mom's going to freak once she hears about this, so I better tell her myself. See ya later Mason!" Nick said before racing off.

"Bye." Mason said in a quite-type tone before looking over at Bumblebee. "So, were you okay by yourself with the rest of the class?"

"Yeah, I was fine." Bumblebee replied as the two turned the corner on to .

"Good." Mason said with a smile as he and Bumblebee walked down the sort of steep hill.

"So, how'd you find using your powers for the first time?" Bumblebee asked with a raised optic. Mason smilied.

"It was pretty easy actually. It wa just as easy as moving my finger." Mason said as the two of them arrived at Mason's grandmother's house. Mason then paused for a moment.

"What's wrong Mason?" Bumblebee asked.

"My nan's going to over-react about all of this."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, she's going to be all worried about me, then she's going to be curious about you and I don't know if my head can take her in that state." Mason said in a sort of worried tone.

"Hey, it's going to be fine Mason, just relax." Bumblebee said, laying a hand on Mason's shoulder, making the tall thirteen year old blush.

"Thanks 'Bee." Mason said before entering his grandmother's house. Bumblebee smilied before a thought came to his mind.

_Should I tell him the truth? Maybe later. No, I should tell him __now__. Or maybe later is better_.Bumblebee thought before he heard Mason calling for him. "Coming!" Bumblebee called back before entering the house behind Mason.

"Mason?! Is that you?! You're home from school awful early." Mason's grandmother said as she walked into the area of the kitchen where you could see the front porch perfectly. "Oh, and you brought over a friend!"

"Yeah, this's my friend 'Bee." Mason said as he gestured to the yellow and black mech, who merely waved 'hello' towards Mason's grandmother. "And the reason I'm home early is . . . there was a lockdown at school. A real lockdown. I was able to exit the school and get the police." Mason explained.

"Oh my goodness!" Mason's grandmother said before she walked over to Mason, giving him a hug. "You must have been so scared! The both of you."

"Yeah, we kinda were." Mason said as he walked his grandmother back up the stairs to the kitchen area. "You would never expect that type of thing to happen here in borin' ol' Stephenville, Newfoundland, huh? It's just that much more scary."

"Yes, yes it is." Mason's grandmother said before sitting down at the kitchen table. Mason then bent over and kissed his grandmother on the foehead.

"I love you Nan. Um . . . is it okay if I skip my chores for today? I kinda want to head home and relax for a bit." Mason said. Mason's grandmother nodded her head with a small smile.

"Yes, you can."

"Thanks Nan! I love you!" Mason said before kissing the elderly woman on the forehead again. "I'll see you later!" Mason said before he and Bumblebee raced out the front door, closing it behind them. Mason and Bumblebee then began walking down the street towards the intersection of West. St and Gallant. St. Mason then stopped walking, pausing for a moment. Bumblebee turned to Mason with a raised optic.

"You okay Mason?" Bumblebee asked.

"Yeah, just thinking."

"About what?"

"A faster way to get home." Mason said before a pause came between the two. After a few minutes Mason picked up Bumblebee, holding him in his arms tightly. "Hold on!" Mason said before leaping into the air.

"WOAH!" Bumblebee yelled as he and Mason reached the hieght of two kilometers off the ground.

"Don't worry 'Bee, I've got you." Mason said as the two fell down towards Mason's driveway. "There," Mason said as he slowed the fall by hovering down to the driveway. "That wasn't too bad."

"That. Was. AWESOME!" Bumblebee yelled excitedly.

"I know r-. . . What the hell?" Mason said as he noticed a black van in the driveway. Mason felt a wave of worry wash over him, knowing that no one that lived in his building owned a black van. "Mom!" Mason said in a worried tone before racing to his front door, Unlocking it in two quick seconds before entering the house with Bumblebee right behind him. "Mom?!"

"Hi honey, you're home really early. Anything happen at school?" Mason heard his mother Trina ask from the kitchen. Mason quickly sighed under his breath before entering the kitchen, as Bumblebee stayed where he was.

"Yeah, there was a lockdown. I managed to exit the building and get the police." Mason explained as he hugged his mother.

"Well, I'm glad you're alright. If anything were to happen to you, I-I don't know what I'd do." Trina said as she tightened her grip on Mason. Mason smilied slightly as a tear slid down his cheek.

"Don't worry mom, nothing'll happen to me. Nothing."

**. . .**

Mason and Bumblebee sat on Mason's bed watching funny videos on YouTube, passing the time. Mason glanced up at the time. 6:00 PM.

"Well, I better go take my shower." Mason said as he handed Bumblebee the iPad, walking towards the door before pausing. What if his mother saw Bumblebee while he was in the shower? Mason felt his face heat up as he thought of bringing Bumblebee into the bathroom with him. After a few moments of thinking Mason's thoughts were inturrepted by Bumblebee's voice.

"You got a Soundwave action figure?" Mason turned around and saw Bumblebee holding the toy.

"Yeah, I bought it at the store because I had the chance to buy him and because I was being evil, my friend Austin really wanted Soundwave, but I got him first." Mason said with a smile, remembering that day. Bumblebee chuckled a little.

"Heh, I remember that issue." Bumblebee said before a pause filled the room.

"What did you say?" Mason asked with a raised eye. Bumblebe did not respond. "Bumblebee, what did you say?" Bumblebee sighed.

"In my universe . . . your life is a comic made by . . . well, you." Bumblebee explained. Mason paused.

"Okay." Mason said with a shrug. Bumblebee made a puzzled look.

"Okay?"

"Okay. I can accept that. In a sense, there is no fiction or non-fiction, so yeah, I can accept I was fiction in your universe. It's the same thing about you. In this universe you're fiction, so, we're both fiction." Mason said as he picked Bumblebee up from off the bed. "Now come on, you have to come with me."

"Where?" Bumblebee asked as Mason opened his room door and walked over to the bathroom.

"Well, where I don't want mom waking up from her nap and seeing you in my room, you have to come with me so I can take a shower." Mason explained as he turned on the bathroom light, opened the hall closet door and got out a large towel and opened the bathroom door before entering the bathroom and closing the door behind him before locking it.

"Wait, what?" Bumblebee said confused as Mason placed him on the ground. Mason merely smilied as Bumblebee's faceplate heated up once he finally got what Mason had said. "Um . . . did I mention I was your biggest fan?" Bumblebee asked, making Mason laugh a little.

"You didn't have too. Your faceplate told me for you. Now, here's a question for you. Did I ever tell you that I was your biggest fan?" Mason said before he kissed Bumblebee, pulling the yellow and black mech into a deep kiss.

"I love you Mason." Bumblebee said a few minutes after the makeout session began. Mason smilied.

"I love you too 'Bee." Mason said before kissing the yellow and black mech again.

**Well, hope you guys enjoyed the third chapter of this story. It's been a blast to write so far! Stay tuned for the next chapter, which is coming soon! Anyways, take care everyone! PEACE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Dream Come True**

**Chapter 4**

**Written By: Mason Dawe**

"Ow, ow, ow!"

"Mason, are you okay?!"

"Y-Yeah. J-Just keep pushing it."

"Are you sure? It's your first time doing this and I don't want to hurt you."

"I'm sure 'Bee." Mason said with a friendly smile. "Just push it in."

"Alright . . ." Bumblebee said with a unsure face before pushing the thing into Mason. Mason grunted in pain as the yellow and black mech pushed. Then, after a few moments the stinger was back into Mason's wrist. Mason sighed in relief.

"Thanks 'Bee. I didn't know how to retract it. You know, it being my first time doing that." Mason said with a slight smile. Bumblebee smilied too, his faceplate a slight shade of red as he thought of something simillar to what their conversation was sounding like.

"No problem. I'm always glad to help." Bumblebee said with a smile as Mason's eyes widened, noticing somthing in the distance.

"Oh my god!" Mason said loudly as he starred off across the town at Stephenville Manor.

"What is it?!" Bumblebee asked as Mason transformed into Spiderboy, opening his window at the same time.

"Stephenville Manor's on fire! There are hundreds of people in there! I've got to do something right now!" Spiderboy said before leaping out of the window, activated his glider cape and flw towards the burning building.

**. . .**

"Breaking News! The Stephenville Manor has been set on fire. Sources say that a bomb was possibly planted somewhere within the building. I personally think . . . Who the hell is that?!" A reporter said as he noticed Spiderboy flying towards the scene. "Sir! SIR! May I have a word with you?!" The reporter asked as Spiderboy landed directly behind him.

"No." Spiderboy replied as he pressed the scanner's activation button on his lenses. The reporter paused for a moment, confused by what Spiderboy was doing.

"What are you doing?"

"None of your buisness." Spiderboy said before racing into the burning building, his hands ready to fire webbing at will. _How am I going to extinguish the __whole__ burning building in the least amount of time?!_ Spiderboy thought as he began to spray thin-ish webbing onto the fire, dosing the flames as he went from room to room. _Maybe if I freeze time? Maybe that would do it!_ Spiderboy thought as he froze time, racing through the building as he put out the fire. A few hours later (for Spiderboy) he had completely put out the fire and brought everyone outside safely. "Done." Spiderboy thought aloud as he unfroze time, walking outside the building at the same time.

"How did you do that?!" The same reporter that had bugged Spiderboy earlier asked racing over to the red and black superhero with his camera man right behind him.

"Sorry bud, but I'm late. Gotta run." Spiderboy said quickly with a wave before leaping off into the deep, dark night.

**. . .**

The man sat in his living room, exhausted from his long day at work. He groaned slightly as he turned on the T.V. A breaking news bulletin came on, showing a picture of Spiderboy. The man's eyes widened in shock. He reconized the costume instantly.

"Mason."

**. . .**

"You had me so worried!" Bumblebee said in a annoyed tone, crossing his arms. Mason smilied slightly before kissing the yellow and black mech.

"Sorry." Mason said in a soft , sort of shy tone.

"You should be. You almost gave me a spark attack!" Bumblebee said, waving his arms around. Mason smilied once more at the yellow and black mech before a compeling thought came to his mind. "Is something wrong Mason?' Bumblebee asked concerned.

_Tell him._ Mason thought before taking a deep breath. "You, were my first . . . um . . . kiss." Mason said as his face turned pure red. Bumblebee paused for a moment, processing this information. After a few moments of processing the yellow and black mech smilied at the 13 year old teenaged boy.

"Really?'

"Really." Mason said with a shy smile, his face still pure red, and somehow becoming redder by the second. There was a long pause between the two, both not knowing what to say next.

"So, what do you wanna do now?" Bumblebee asked with a raised optic. Mason thought about this for a moment before a smile crept up onto his face.

"I have an idea." Mason said as he transformed into Spiderboy again before opening a reality portal. "C'mon!"

**. . .**

She typed as fast as she could, wanting nothing more right now than to finish that chapter she was working on for her newest story, a re-write of her story Past Secrets. Flameeshadoww sighed as she finished the chapter, a wave of relief washing over her as she posted the file onto her profile's document page for the site. She glanced at the time. 7:30 P.M.

"Well, time to see what Mason's up to." Flameeshadoww thought aloud as she went to her messages, created a new pm and sent it to her fellow writer. A few moments passed and Flameeshadoww had just started listening to music on YouTube, when she heard a sudden tapping from her bedroom window. She paused, finding it odd to be hearing a tapping on her window, which was extremely high off the ground. She slowly mad her way to the window, thinkig about horror movie scenes in her mind as she walked. Flameeshadoww stopped dead in her tracks as she reached the window, reaching over to pull up the blinds.

"Flameeshadoww, will you hurry up? It's getting pretty cold out here!" A faint muffled voice said from outside the window. Flameeshadoww paused for a moment before saying her next words nervously.

"W-Who are you?!"

"Flameeshadoww, who else would be out here in the freezing cold and sticking to the outside of you house with spider powers?! It's me, Mason!" Spidebroy said as Flameeshadoww pulled up the blinds, her eyes widening at the sight of the red and black superhero just outside her bedroom window.

"Woah! It is you!" Flameeshadoww said excitedly as she opened the window so Spiderboy could enter the room.

"Yup." Spiderboy said with a smile as he perched himself on the window cill.

"So, how'd you get here?! Did you fly, web-swing, teleport?" Flameeshadoww asked, unable to contain her excitement.

"I drove, actually." Spiderboy said, taking Flameeshadoww by surprise.

"Drove?"

"Drove." Spiderboy said with a slight grin. "And he drove me." Spiderboy finished, pointing down to the yellow and black muscle car on the street below. The teenaged girl gasped in surprise.

"You've got Bumblebee?! Just like in your Dream Come True story?!" Flameeshadoww said, jumping up and down with excitement. Spiderboy nodded his head 'yes'.

"And, I was wondering if you'd want to come for a little drive with us?" Spiderboy asked Flameeshadoww. The teenaged girl paused, thinking about this for a moment.

"Um . . . Sure. Why not?"

"Great! Here, take my hand." Spidebroy said with a reasurring smile. Flameeshadoww paused for another moment before taking Spiderboy's hand. "Hold on." Spiderboy said quitely before phasing the both of them through the wall, forcing them to fall down to the street below. As Flameeshadoww gripped Spiderboy, the red and black superhero shot a webline to the top of Flameeshadoww's home building, stopping their fall just a few centemeters off the ground. "Thanks for flying air Spidey, we hope you've had a fun adventure." Spiderboy joked as he put Flameeshadoww onto the ground safely.

"That was a bit of a shock." Flameeshadoww said as she tried to regain her balance. Spiderboy merely smilied as he walked over to Bumblebee, who had both his driver's seat door and his passenger seat door open.

"Hey, I had to scare you at some point tonight. And I figure this was the best time." Spiderboy said as he got into the driver's seat as Flameeshadoww got into the passenger seat, both doors closing once they had sat down.

"I guess your right. At least you didn't push me off a skyscrapper." Flameeshadoww joked with a small laugh. Spiderboy chuckled slightly as Bumblebee began to drive down the road.

"Don't give me any ideas." Spiderboy said with a slight smirk on his face.

**. . .**

"So, does Ravage burn you alot in your universe?" Flameeshadoww asked Bumblebee as they and Spiderboy lay in the middle of a rather large feild of tall grass, gazing up at the stars.

"Yeah, pretty much." Bumblebee said with a slight chuckle. Flameeshadoww and Spiderboy both smilied at the same time. Flameeshadoww paused for a moment before checking the time on her watch. It was 8:30 P.M.

"Wow, it's getting late! I better get back home before anyone notices I'm gone!" Flameeshadoww said as she, Spiderboy and Bumblebee all got up from the ground.

"You want me to fly you home?" Spiderboy asked with a raised lensed eye. Flameeshadoww paused for a brief moment before looking over at Bumblebee.

"I'd prefer if Bumblebee drove, don't want to get too much unwanted attention from the neighbors." Flameeshadoww said with a soft friendly smile. Spiderboy nodded in agreement as Bumblebee transformed into his alt-mode and changed to his normal size.

"Alright, let's go." Bumblebee said cheerfully as he revved his egines. Spiderboy and Flameeshadoww smilied as they entered the yello and black muscle car.

**. . . **

Mason opened his eyes slowly, his mind trying to process what day it was as his iPad's alarm went off. Mason sat up and looked to his side at an empty space. Mason reached over to his iPad and turned off the alarm before getting out of bed and leaving the room. From there he made his way downstairs as he heard the sounds of the game MARVEL Nemisis: Rise of the Imperfects coming from the living room. Bumblebee was sitting on the couch playing the video game.

"Come on, come on . . ." The yellow and black mech muttered as he, playing as Spider-Man, threw a taxi that had caught on fire and was about to explode at his current opponent, Venom. Venom caught the cab and threw it back at Spider-Man, the car exploding on impact. "No!" Bumblebee said loudly as Venom preformed his finishing move.

"You almost had him." Mason said, taking a seat next to the yellow and black mech. Bumblebee smilied.

"Yeah, I did. But I always mess up one little thing and then I'm dead!" Bumblebee complained as he placed the controller on the coffie table. Mason merely smilied at the yellow and black mech.

"Here, let me try." Mason said before taking the controller and replayed the last match. A few minutes later Mason won the match and used Spider-Man's finishing move. "There," Mason said with a cheerful smile on his face. "now the game's all yours." Mason kissed Bumblebee on the cheek before running into the kitchen to get something to eat. Bumblebee merely smilied before continueing the game.

**End of chapter 4! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Chapter 5 is coming soon so stay tuned and please take care! PEACE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Dream Come True**

**Chapter 5**

**Written By: Mason Dawe**

**(Also the setting jumped from the last chapter. It's been about four to five days since chapter 4.)**

"Really 'Bee?" Mason said, crossing his arms as he walked into his bedroom. "Just, why?" Mason asked the chibi-looking yellow and black mech sitting on his bed. Bumblebee smilied at Mason as the boy closed the door.

"I don't know, I just thought you'd like me like this." Bumblebee said as Mason picked him up off the bed. Mason smilied at Bumblebee.

"I don't care how you look 'Bee. I like you just the way you are." Mason said before kissing the mech on the forehead. "Now come on, we're walking to school today and I want you to be ready to leave early." Mason said as he put Bumblebee on the floor carefully before leaving the room. Bumblebee then changed his size back to human and followed Mason downstairs.

"So we're walking to school?" Bumblebee asked with a raised optic. Mason merely nodded. "Okay, then what are we waiting for?"

"I have to write mom a note so she won't have a panic attack." Mason said as he finished writing the note. "There, now we can go." Mason said as he walked over to Bumblebee, wearing his satchel around his torso, his bookbag on his back and held his lunchbox and water bottle in his left hand.

"Has anyone ever told you that you over-pack?" Bumblebee asked as the two left the house. Mason smilied as he locked the front door.

"Only everyone I've ever know." Mason said with a slight chuckle as the two started down the street towards the high school.

**. . .**

"Why didn't you tell me about this?!" Alicia yelled at Mason, making the boy almost deaf from the volume of her voice. Mason paused for a moment, trying to let his ears fix themselves before speaking.

"Because it doesn't concern you, and the less you know the better." Mason said, crossing his arms. Alicia looked at Mason with an upset expression. "I'm sorry Alicia, but I just don't want you to get hurt. I don't want anyone to hurt because of my . . . hobby." Alicia looked back up at Mason with a sort of adoring look, like she was looking at a cute little kitten or bunny.

"Over-reacting much?" Alicia said with a sort of amusing grin. Mason merely glared at her, a feeling both annoyance and rage well up in his blood.

"No Alicia I'm not! This. Is. Serious!" Mason said, his eyes practically turning red from the stresing of his expression. Alicia lifted her hands up, as if at gun-point.

"Okay, okay! Don't shoot me now!" Alicia said before laughing. Mason groaned before face-palming.

"He's right you know." Bumblebee said. "I think you should take this seriouly, all of you should." Bumblebee said, looking at the rest of the group. After a few minutes of casual chatter Mason's spider sense went off. Mason turned around and scanned the area for any and all signs of danger. Nothing.

"Are you okay Mason?" Kelly asked, noticing Mason's silence before anyone else. Mason didn't respond. Everyone was quite now, making sure not to disturb the superhero while he was at work. After another minute of the silence Mason turned to his friends.

"Yeah, just thought I sensed something. It's nothing, probably just my body still adjusting to my powers." Mason said with a shrug, a small smile was on his face. Just then the pricnipal came onto the P.A. system.

_"Can Mason Dawe please come to the office. Thank you."_ The principal said before turning off the P.A. Mason's eyes widened slightly in surprise.

"Ohhh! Someone's in trouble!" Nick joked with a chuckle. Mason paused for a moment.

"Yeah, except I haven't done a thing all today, yesterday or the day before. So I'm not in trouble ya dork." Mason said, smacking Nick on the back of the head before making his way to the office. "I should be back in a few minutes." A few minutes later Mason arrived the prinicpal's office, pausing for a moment, then knocked on the door and waited for a response.

"Come in." The principal said before Mason entered the office. Mason's eyes widened slightly at the sight before him. "Ah, Mr. Dawe, perfect timing. We were just talking about you." The principal said, glancing away from Mason's father Nelson, who was sitting in one of the chairs in front of his desk.

"Hey bud." Nelson greeted with a sort of warm smile. Mason's mouth wanted to drop open and yell out in anger and surprise, but Mason kept his cool and merely spoke in his normal tone.

"Dad, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I took some time off work to come down and see how everything was. I'm going to be in town for the next two weeks, so now we can spend some more time together." Nelson explained.

"Your father and I were merely disguising how you've been doing in school lately. And I have to admit, you have been improoving quite a bit young man." The principal said with his usual friendly smile.

"Um . . . Thank you sir."

"And as a reward for such a hard worker, we agreed you can take the rest of the day off, where you are ahead of your classmates in all of your studies." The prinicipal said before looking back over to Nelson.

"Well, do you wanna go get your stuff and wait in the car? I'll be out in a few, we just have to dicuss a little bit more." Nelson said with a smile, tossing the car keys to his son. Mason nodded as caught the keys and left the office.

_This __isn't__ good!_ Mason thought as he began to walk back to his friends. _What if dad say the news footage on T.V.?! What if he reconized it from my old drawings and comics I used to make when I was younger? And if __he__ knows it's me, then what about Nan, or mom?! What about everyone I know?!_ Mason thought in a panic as he approached his friends.

"Well, what happened?!" Bumblebee asked with a raised optic as Mason walked towards the group.

"My dad's here! He wants us to spend some 'quality' time together! 'Bee, you're coming with us." Mason said with a sort of stern look on his face. Bumblebee looked at him confused.

"Why?"

"Because I don't wanna be left alone with him!" Mason said before Bumblebee changed to the size of a tiny action figure.

"Alright, alright, I'll come with you." Bumblebee said as Mason picked up the mech before racing to his locker.

"Anybody else feel left out around here?" Nick asked. Jessica, Kelly, Austin and Alicia all rose their hands at the same exact moment.

**. . .**

The silence drove him mad. Being in the same car as this creature drove him mad. His father trying to make conversation by talking about girls Mason might like, drove him to insanity.

"So, got a girlfriend yet?" Nelson asked as he turned the corner towards McDonalds. Mason merely shook his head, too afraid to speak because of the anger he currently felt at this exact moment. "Gone to any parties yet?"

"Nope." Mason said, struggling to not sound angry. Nelson looked over to his son, who was merely staring outside at the rainfall.

"Anything special you want to have?"

"Nope."

"Alright then," Nelson said as he parked in the McDonald's parking lot before parking the car in one of the spots. "I'll be back in a few minutes." The man said before exiting the car. Mason sighed as a wave of relief washed over his stressed out mind.

"Do you see what I mean 'Bee?" Mason asked the tiny bot, who was in his front left blue-jean pocket.

"Yeah, a bit." Bumblebee said, sticking his head out of the pocket. Mason took the yellow and black mech out of his pocket, holding him in his hands. There was silence for a few moments, both the boy and the bot merely stared at each other in silence.

"So, do you think he knows?" Mason asked Bumblebee. The yellow and black mech merely shrugged in uncertainty.

"Not a clue." Bumblebee said before Mason's spider sense went off.

" 'Bee, get back in my pocket, dad's coming!" Mason said as Bumblebee transformed into his alt-mode and drove into Mason's pocket a split second before Nelson re-entered the car with the fast-food in his hand.

"Sorry about that, the line-up was huge!" Nelson said, handing Mason the food. Mason took the bag and laid it down on his lap.

"That's okay." Mason said in a sort of non-caring tone as Nelson started up the car and began to exit the parking lot. "Uh . . . dad, where are you going? Aren't we going to Nan's house?" Mason asked as his father took a left turn instead of a right one. Nelson shook his head.

"Nope. We're going to your house to see your mother. I haven't seen her yet, and I figured I'd surprise her with some lunch." Nelson said as he turned onto . Mason felt his blood run cold for a moment. He left the suitcase in his closet and he forgot to lock it. "Are you alright Mason?" Nelson asked, noticing Mason's silence. Mason nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine dad. Just fine." Mason said as Nelson turned onto Mason's street. As soon as Nelson parked the car in the driveway Mason got out of the vechile and hurried inside, putting the food on the table before quickly racing to his room, grabbing a lock from his work desk and locking it onto the suitcase. _There, safe and sound._ Mason thought as he heard his father walking up the stairs.

"Mason? Why'd you leave the food on the table?" Nelson asked as he approached Trina's room door. Mason's eyes widened.

"I just wanted to check on something right quick. Nothing too important." Mason lied as he felt the need to punch something. Nelson looked at the boy his height before shrugging off the feeling he had and entered Trina's room, awaking the sleeping mother. Mason didn't stick around to watch the reunion. He hated those. Every damn time that man came home, he'd say 'hi sweetheart, miss me' then make the poor woman fall for him again, just to break her damned heart by cheating on her once he left. She'd find out from one of Nelson's moronic friends, saying that she was the bad woman and then they'd split up, leaving her heart broken until he returned. Mason hated watching this. Ever since he was five this had happened on almost a six-month basis. The same things happening over and over and over again, and he was always caught in the middle of the war between the devil and the angel, both trying to pursuade Mason that the other was evil. But, of course, Maosn went with the angel, the one who never abandoned him, his mother. Mason sighed as he sat down at the kitchen table, remembering how hard these fights always hurt both him and his mother. He hated watching her heart break, he hated hearing her sobs in the middle of the night because of that basturd, but it always happened. It was undeniable. It would always happen, no matter what.

"Hi sweetheart. How was school today?" Trina asked as she and Nelson came into the kitchen, both taken their seats.

"It was alright."

"Well that's good." Trina said as she took the bag of food, taking out a big mac before handing the bag to Nelson. Silence filled the room as the three ate their lunch. Once Mason was finished his food he gathered his trash and threw it into the grabage can in the broom closet next to the laundry room.

"Well, I'm going upstairs for a bit. Bye." Mason said as he began to walk over to the stairs.

"Mason," Nelson said, making the 13 year old teenager stop dead in his tracks. "I have something to ask you." Mason turned to his father.

"What?" Mason asked in a slight annoyance. Nelson paused for a moment.

"Are you the superhero on the news?" Nelson asked with a stern look on his face as Trina's expression changed for pleasent to surprised.

"Superhero?! What superhero?" Trina asked, where she and Mason had no cable, she could not have know about the news broadcast the week before. Mason felt his blood run cold. He knew. His father knew his secret. Mason took a quick deep breathe, calming himself a little.

"No dad, I'm not. How could you even think that?!" Mason said in a rage before racing upstairs, not letting the conversation continue. Mason quickly entered his room, closed and locked the door and then took Bumblebee out of his pocket. "He knows 'Bee! HE KNOWS!"

"So, what's the big deal? He can't prove it! As long as he can't prove it, you're in the clear." Bumblebee explained as Mason put him on the floor, letting the mech change back to his normal size before the two sat on the bed.

"Yeah, I guess." Mason said with a shrug. "I just don't want him to know. I don't want anyone in my family to know. They'll worry and they'll fuss, and they'll be the biggest pain in the ass ever!" Mason said before pausing for a moment. "And what about my friends? They already figured it out, just by reconizing my costume from my drawings. What am I gonna do about them 'Bee?!"

"You can wipe their memories of them figuring it out, and replace those memories with fake ones. And I guess you can do that with your dad too if you want." Bumblebee suggested. Mason paused, planning out how that could go.

"Maybe. Actually, I'll just make my friends forget. Since dad doesn't know anything, he isn't a threat." Mason said before sighing. "Well, since that's all planned out, I guess all there's left to do is to just relax, and wait for him to leave." Mason said as he leaned in close to Bumblebee, the mech's face turning a slight redish color. "So," Mason began as he leaned in closer, inch by inch, making the yellow and black mech's face turn redder and redder by the instant. "what do you wanna do 'Bee?"

**End of chapter 5.**

**Hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter of Dream Come True. Please stay tuned for the next chapter guys, take care. PEACE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Dream Come True**

**Chapter 6**

**Written By: Mason Dawe**

"I still can't believe you were able to make everyone of your friends forget that you're a superhero!" Bumblebee said in a sort of astonished tone as Mason drew on his sketch pad, a smile of pride appeared on his face as he heard the yellow and black mech's words.

"Well, it was kinda easy, so you should believe it." Mason said as he paused for a moment, trying to decide on what to put on his new costume design. "I have no idea what to put on my costume." Mason said in a slight annoyance before hitting his head off the table.

"Why are you making a new costume anyways?" Bumblebee asked with a curious expression on his faceplate as he looked down at the design so far. "Isn't you're current costume good enough?" Mason merely shrugged in response, not really knowing why he was making up this new design himself.

"I guess I'm making it for the future, and I want to change my look." Mason explained before sighing. "Well, it's getting late and I'm exhausted. School gets so boring!" Mason said as he put the design in his filing cabinet before crawling into bed, feeling his body tiring with each motion. "I only just took three steps and already my body is about to collapse. Primus. I feel like I'm sinking into the bed!" Mason said, relaxing himself so he could drift off to sleep easier. Bumblebee smilied as he lay down beside Mason.

"Well, if you're so tired then why don't you just go to sleep?" Bumblebee asked as he wrapped his arm around Mason, pulling the teenager in closer. Mason blushed slightly before sighing.

"Because you're still talking." Mason said with a chuckle as he turned over and faced Bumblebee. Bumblebee smilied as he leaned his head in closer to Mason's.

"Sorry, I love you." Bumblebee said, kissing Mason on the forehead.

"I love you too 'Bee." Mason said, closing his eyes with a smile on his face. "Sweet dreams sweetspark." Mason said as he let his entire being drift off to sleep.

"Sweet dreams." Bumblebee replied before joining Mason in sleep.

**. . .**

"I don't know about this 'Bee." Spiderboy said as he stared down at the New York City streets below. The yellow and black mech smilied, leaning against one os the water tower's support beams.

"Relax Mason, you've got a healing factor! There's nothing to be scared about." Bumblebee said, walking over to the edge of the rooftop, placing a hand on Spiderboy's shoulder. "Besides, you have your spider sense to guide you. You'll be fine." Spiderboy looked over at the yellow and black mech, a smile on his face.

"Thanks 'Bee." Spiderboy said as he began to relax. Bumblebee smilied back.

"No problem. You just need a little push!" Bumblebee said in a cheerful tone before pushing Spiderboy off of the roof. Almost instantly, Spiderboy fired a webline over to the neighboring rooftop, swung back up to the rooftop Bumblebee was on. "There you go! You nailed it!" Spiderboy merely narrowed his lensed eyes at the yellow and black mech.

"You pushed me off a building!" Spiderboy yelled in a extremely annoyed tone. Bumblebee gave the red and black superhero a slight chuckle, rubbing his hand on the back of his head.

"Well, you were worrying too much about your first official time web-slinging so I figured I'd help you out a bit." Bumblebee said before giving Spiderboy a apoligetic look. "Sorry if I scared you." Spiderboy's angry look softened a little before Spiderboy sighed.

"It's alright, just don't do it again. EVER!" Spiderboy said as he opened a reality portal that lead back home. Bumblebee smilied as he walked in front of Spiderboy.

"Alright. HEY!" Bumblebee said loudly as Spiderboy pushed Bumblebee through the portal.

"What? I just gave you a hand." Spiderboy said with a smirk as he went through the portal, walking into his room as he exited the portal, closing it behind him. Bumblebee crossed his arms as Spiderboy. "Oh don't give me that look."

"I'll give you any look I want!" Bumblebee said in a sassy tone, a smirk begining to appear on his face. Spiderboy smilied back at the yellow and black mech before lifting his mask up as far as his nose, reaching over to Bumblebee before pulling the bot in close.

"I love you 'Bee." Spiderboy said before he and Bumblebee kissed.

"I love you too Spider." Bumblebee said once the kiss was over before looking over at the time. 7:00 A.M. "So, we have another hour and a half until school starts. What do you wanna do?"

"It's seven o'clock already?" Spiderboy asked as he leaned to the side, looking over at the time. "I've gotta get mom out of bed." Spiderboy said as he transformed back into Mason, wearing a pair of dark jeans and a sutobot shirt. Bumblebee looked at his lover confused.

"Why?" Bumblebee asked.

"Because if I don't, she'll worry I'm up to something and . . . and I don't want her to become suspicious and coming snooping around in my room while I'm gone and . . . I kinda miss spend a bit of the mornings with her. Ever since dad got home he's been doing three things. Going out visiting friends, spending time with family and flirting with mom. So I've hardly been able to be around the woman who raised me." Mason said as he put on his glasses before pausing. "Heh, I keep forgetting that since I got my powers I don't need my glasses." Mason said as he put his glasses back on his desk. "Feels . . . weird not having my glasses on after so many years. Rage, can you . . . ," Mason began before his pet symbiote made fake glasses for him, the exact same as the ones on the desk. "thanks." Mason finished as he grabbed the last of his things before walking over to his mother's room. "I'll be right back 'Bee." Mason said before opening his mother's room door, his eyes widening at what laid inside. Both Trina and Nelson were in bed, together, nude, their cloths spread everywhere in the room. Mason growled slightly before shutting the door quitely.

"You okay Mason? You're turning blood red!" Bumblebee said as he noticed Mason's facial expression as the teenager grabbed Bumblebee by the arm and pulled him downstairs.

"They're . . . They're sleeping together! In the nude! When they know that I'm in the house! I-I-I'm SO pissed right now!" Mason said before pausing. "And I left my stachel upstairs. God damnit!" Mason said before quickly running upstairs and coming back down, this time with his satchel in hand. "There, now I'm gonna watch some T.V. on Netflix and forget this whole thing." Mason said as he sat down on the couch and began to put on the Netflix app on his Xbox 360. Bumblebee paused for a moment before walking into the kitchen, getting two glasses of fruit punch and coming back out. Mason sighed as Bumblebee gave him his glass. "Thanks 'Bee."

"No prob, so what are we watching?" The yellow and black mech asked, sitting down on the couch before taking a drink of his fruit punch.

"Uh . . .let's see. I guess some Family Guy would be okay." Mason said as he put on the T.V. show. After a few episodes of Family Guy it was time to go to school. "You wanna drive us to school?" Mason asked as he gathered his things. Bumblebee shrugged a 'sure' as the two left the house.

**. . . **

Mason and Bumblebee walk down the hall towards Mason's locker. Mason sighed slightly.

"I hate this so much!" Mason said in annoyance as he unlocked his locker.

"What?"

"Dad coming home and being a total dick. It's so stupid!" Mason said as he grabbed his water bottle before taking a big drink from it then returned it to it's spot, grabbing his lunch at the same time. "I mean, it gets on my nervs how much he talks about chicks and sports and fighting." Mason said, closing his locker door before locking it.

"Just relax Mason. It's not gonna be so bad." Bumblebee said, trying to reasure the teenaged boy. Mason rolled his eyes in a 'yeah right' type fashion.

"Yeah, right. Next thing you know we get to my nan's house this afternoon and dad talks non-stop about hot female actresses he'd like to bang or wrestling matchs or god knows what!" Mason said in an eritated tone before taking a deep breath. "I can't believe how much I hate my own father. It's kinda sad."

"Kinda sad?" Bumblebee repeated with a raised optics. "How?"

"Because I'm his son, and all my life he's praised people around me but not actually me. The best he's ever really done to tell me he cares is a 'I love you son'. Like I said it's kinda sad." Mason said before his spider sense went off. "Also I think something's about to happen."

"What are you talking about?"

"Spider sense."

"Oh, well . . . scrap." Bumblebee said as Mason grabbed Bumblebee by the arm and pulled himself and him away from where they had just been standing. A moment later the exact same spot exploded, revealing the Hobgoblin outside, hovering over the school parking lot.

"Wh-Where am I? One minute I'm at a bank, about to blow up the place, the next I'm at a . . . a high school?" Hobgoblin thought aloud as the students ran away in fear. Mason quickly transformed into Spiderboy, knowing no one would see before leaping up towards Hobgoblin. "Who the hell are you?!" Hobgoblin yelled as he avoided Spiderboy's attack. "And why did you bring me here?!"

"Dude! I didn't do shit! One second I was having lunch, the next you show up and blow up a part of my school!" Spiderboy said loudly as he landed on his feet, leaping back up towards Hobgoblin.

"No! You're lying! You brought me here!" Hobgoblin yelled as he avoided another one of Spiderboy's quick attacks. "And now you're gonna pay!" Hobgoblin said before he began laughing a ear piercing laughter, crack all of the glass in the area, even one of Bumblebee's optics cracked from the high-picked sonic laughter. Spiderboy kneeled down on the ground, covering his ears.

_Damn! I forgot about his sonic laugh or whatever! I got cocky! And that's probably gonna cost some people their lives! If this keeps up someone's brains might get scrambled! Or their heads might explode!_ Spiderboy thought as he struggled to get up. _Okay, how did they defeat this guy the first time in the Amazing Spider-Man: Big Time story arc?! Let's see what issue? Issue . . . 651 I think. They used another sound to block the Hobogblin's frequency! Of course!_ Spiderboy thought as he slowly moved his right hand towards his left wrist, trying to activate his holo-screen. Hobgoblin continued to laugh as he watched Spiderboy struggle.

"IT'S NO USE KID! _HA!HA!HA!_ YOU WON'T BEAT ME! YOU CAN HARDLE EVEN MOVE! _HA!HA!HA!HA!HA!HA!_" Hobgoblin yelled as Spiderboy activated his holo-screen, putting the volume on blast before putting on the song 'going down' by Sick Puppies. Spiderboy signed in relief as he was able to move again.

"You were saying?!" Spiderboy said as he fired a web-shot at Hobgoblin's mouth, keeping it shut and stopping the sonic attack. Spiderboy quickly leapt into the air, flip-kicking Hobgoblin in the face, forcing him to crash into the school wall. _Gotta end this quick before the police get here! Or before Hobby here does something rash. _Spiderboy thought as he snagged Hobgoblin with a webline, pulling him out of the impact area and throwing him onto one of the cars. Spiderboy walked over to Hobgoblin, picking him up off of the car and putting him on the ground before taking away all of his weapons. Spiderboy paused as a thought came to mind once he was half finished his job. _I can't hand this guy into the cops! At least not in this universe! He'd be trapped here! No, I'm sending him back to his universe._ Spiderboy thought as he stood up, pausing for a moment as he channeled his cosmic energy before teleporting Hobgoblin back to his universe. "There, done. Now I better get out of here!" Spiderboy thought aloud, leaping up to the top of the school as he went into stealth mode before quickly making his way to one of the other school entrances, phasing into the school and entered the downstairs boys washroom, transforming back into Mason before racing over to the explosion site, where Bumblebee is.

"That gave me such a headache!" Bumblebee complained as he got up from the ground before looking down, noticing Mason's lunch box completely squashed. "Whoops. Sorry Mason." Bumblebee said as he picked up the lunch box. Mason smilied as he folded his arms.

"It's okay 'Bee. I can just conjure something up in a bit." Mason said as he and Bumblebee walked over to the main school stairs. Mason looked under the stairs and saw nobody there. "Here, we can say we were hiding here the whole time, that way no one will make any connections." Mason said as he and Bumblebee sat down under the stairs.

"So, was that as fun as you were hoping? Fighting your first supervillain?" Bumblebee whispered with a raised optics. Mason nodded.

"Yep, it was. Just hope my ears stop ringing soon!" Mason whispered as he and Bumblebee heard police sirens in the distance.

**. . . **

"Why do I have to be in your hoodie pocket?" Bumblebee asked as Mason walked down the street towards his grandmother's house.

"Because dad might be home, and I don't want him to know anything about you. Not one little thing. So please 'Bee, be quiet and stay in there. For me." Mason said with a sort of stern yet overly dramatic tone as he arrived at the house. Bumblebee sighed.

"Fine, I'll keep quiet. Just as long as I get to have the laptop for the rest of the night." Bumblebee said, crossing his arms and his laid down in Mason's pocket. Mason chuckled slightly, a small grin on his face.

"As long as I keep my iPad, sure." Mason said, ringing the front door bell three times before entering the house. "Hi Nan!" Mason called out as he laid his book bag and lunch box on the porch bench before taking off his shoes. Mason quickly raced up to the kitchen, expecting to see his grandmother walking into the room or making supper as usual, but his cheerful mood was quickly replaced with surprise and anger as he saw his father walking into the room.

"Hey bud." Nelson said with a sort of smug smile. "How was your day at school?" Mason raised and eye at his father before pointing to the time.

"It's one in the afternoon. School isn't usually over until three. And my day was horrifying because a part of my school blew up!" Mason said in a sort of rage before opening the cabinet to his right and got out a jar of peanut butter and a loaf of white bread before putting it on to the kitchen counter, begining to make himself a peanut butter sandwhich.

"Mason, did you skip school?" Nelson asked with a sort of stern voice, making Mason's blood boil. Almost instantly he thought about how many different ways this could play out, how many ways he could kill his father, how many ways he could just walk out of the house, how many ways he could reveal his new second life, but Mason merely growled and quickly raced to the garage and began punching the punching bag, expelling his hatred into the material object. "Well?" Nelson asked as he walked in after the teenager. Mason looked over at his father, rage in his eyes.

"_**NO**_! I DIDN'T SKIP SCHOOL YOU BASTARD! I WAS ONE OF THE PEOPLE CAUGHT IN THE EXPLOSION! I WAS LUCKY TO ONLY GET A FEW SCRAPES AND BRUSIUES!" Mason yelled, walking up to his father before pushing him out of the garage and into the porch. "I WOULD NEVER SKIP SCHOOL WITHOUT A REASON! NEVER!" Nelson's expression changed from a surprised one to a agressive one.

"Don't you talk to me like that!" Nelson said as Mason's nan walked into the kitchen, but not saying a word, merely listening and watching. Both Mason and Nelson never noticed her as they continued their fight.

"And why shouldn't I? You're nothing but a dog in heat, looking for his next bitch to fuck! Always leaving your family behind just to bang another slut! And when you come home, all you ever do is say how much you love hot girls, trying to get me to agree with you! And besides that you have always and I mean always said bad things about gay people and bisexuals" Mason said as he began to put on his shoes before he walked up to Nelson, making sure the two of them were only a meter apart. "But guess what? I'm bi you mother fucker! And I want nothing and I mean nothing to do with you! You can go and burn in hell you stupid fucker!" Mason said as he opened the front door, stepped out and stuck up his middle finger at Nelson before racing off. Nelson and Mason's grand mother just stood there, frozen in shock at what had just occured.

**End of Chapter 6!**

**Stay tuned for chapter 7 coming soon! Take care everyone! PEACE! **


End file.
